Chasing Dreams
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough Starting Up *First head to Rabao and talk to Rudolfo near the Auction House (J-7). *Next head over to the oasis and talk to Zoriboh at F-6/7. You will get a cutscene. He will ask you to go find Sanctia. Norg *Head to Norg. Go up the stairs and through the door on the left and talk to Sohyon (J-8). You will get a cutscene. *Then talk to Washu, who is right behind Sohyon, and receive the Key Item: Washu's Flask. Korroloka *Next head to Korroloka Tunnel to fill your flask with water from four Giant Clams. *The first Giant Clam can be found at F-10 on Map 1 as you zone into Korroloka Tunnel from Zeruhn Mines. Click on the Giant Clam in this room to partially fill your flask. *The second Giant Clam can be found at K-6 on Map 3. **To get there, cross over the bridge at F/G-9, and head west to Tunnel H. This will take you to Map 3. **Head west to Tunnel G. You will be on Map 2. **Head west to Tunnel F. You will be back on Map 3. **Head north, take the first right and head east until you reach the Giant Clam. Fill your flask again. *The third Giant Clam can be found at G-11 on Map 4. **Go back whence you came, but this time take Tunnel E. You will be on Map 2. **Head west to Tunnel D. You will be on Map 4. **Just follow the tunnel straight west to the Giant Clam. Fill up your flask. *The final Giant Clam can be found at I-10 on Map 2. **Head back whence you came onto Map 2. **Cross south over the bridge a H/I-8. **The path will veer west, then south until it reaches a T intersection. **Head east to the Giant Clam. Fill your flask up all the way. *Your flask will now be full and be changed into the Key Item: Flask of Clam Water. Travel Travel Travel *First, in Norg, talk to Sohyon (J-8). He'll give you a Key Item: Storeroom Key. *Next, while still in Norg talk to Gimb who is near the Chocobo Renter (H-9). *Then, in Port Bastok talk to Kagetora in the Tenshodo Warehouse 2 at F-6 (top floor). *After talking to him, go downstairs and out the door (on your left)and trade 5 Eastern Gems to Patient Wheel (F-5). Regardless of your answer, you will get a cut scene. **Eastern Gems drop from Stream Sahagin and River Sahagin in Yuhtunga Jungle, and from Pond Sahagin, Spring Sahagin and Lake Sahagin in Sea Serpent Grotto, or may be bought at the Auction House under Materials -> Goldsmithing. *Next, in Selbina, talk to the mayor (Abelard at G-9). *After that, take the Swirling Vortex in Valkurm Dunes in a cave at I-9 to Lufaise Meadows. *You will get a cut scene when you zone into Lufaise Meadows. *Finally, go back to Rabao. Talk to Zoriboh for your reward. Game Description Client: Zoriboh (Near the oasis, Rabao) Summary: :A young cargo hauler named Sanctia has suddenly left Rabao and Zoriboh wants you to find her. According to Zoriboh, she has probably headed for Norg to board a ship bound for the Tavnazian Marquisate... Category:Quests Category:Outlands Quests